


An Oversized Hoodie

by NordicDestroyer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Sexuality, F/F, Hoodies, Lesbian Character, Non-Canon Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicDestroyer/pseuds/NordicDestroyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After last night's New Year's party, Luna wakes up and throws on her favourite oversized hoodie. However, Ginny, her girlfriend, has a very specific reason for disliking the hoodie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Oversized Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A wears a hoodie that's waaaaay too big for them. The sleeves are way past their fists and the hood goes over their face. It takes all of Person B's will power to not take them right then and there.  
> Bonus points if Person B eventually gives in to the adorableness.
> 
> Source: OTPisms on Tumblr

January 1st, 02.37 P.M.

Luna woke up on New Year’s Day. She looked over to see her girlfriend Ginny sleeping next to her. Ginny was already pretty great when she was awake, but when she was asleep, she was the most adorable thing on earth. Well, except for teacup pigs, of course. Luna quietly got out of bed, trying not to wake Ginny up. She threw on her favourite oversized hoodie over her undies, and stepped out of the bedroom.

Looking around, she noticed how surprisingly clean and organised their apartment was. Last night’s party luckily hadn’t hit their apartment, but it had stayed across the hall, where it started. Their neighbours across the hall, Harry and Cho, threw a party every year; or so they’d been told, because Ginny and Luna had only moved in just after halloween. Besides, their apartment was considerably smaller than Harry and Cho’s; it only had one bedroom and one bathroom. It was all they could afford with Luna working in a secondhand bookstore and Ginny coaching the junior league baseball team.

Luna made her way into the kitchen, and made two cups of tea. One Star Mint flavoured, for herself, and one with Forest Fruits flavour, for Ginny. She put two, no, three sugars in Ginny’s cup, hoping it would wake her up. She grabbed both cups of tea, and carefully went back to the bedroom, tip-toeing as she went inside. Luna placed both cups on her nightstand, and sat down next to Ginny. “Ginny?” she said, softly. Ginny groaned and rolled over. “Gin, honey, wake up.” This time, Ginny groaned a bit longer, with an undertone of ‘nooo’. “But I made you tea!” Luna said, knowing Ginny’s weakness. “Tea?” Ginny mumbled. “I could go for some tea.” She slowly sat up, pulling the covers up with her. Luna took Ginny’s cup and handed it to her. She then wanted to grab her own cup, but before she could do that, she pulled on the sleeves of her hoodie to get her arms through the holes, because the sleeves fell over her hands again.

Ginny sighed and lowered her head, causing her long ginger hair to fall over her face. “Are you really wearing that?” Luna gave Ginny a friendly push against her shoulder. “You always say that! I love this hoodie!” Ginny grinned. “I’m really going to have to tell you again, aren’t I? Your hands are where your elbows are supposed to be, the bottom reaches well over your knees, and the hood covers your entire-” “But it’s so comfyyy!” Luna protested, wrapping her arms around Ginny’s neck. “Besides, you bought it for me.” “Yeah, that was a mistake.” Luna started to pout, knowing full well that Ginny couldn’t handle pouting. Ginny put down her tea and sighed. “Okay. Do you want to know why I really hate that hoodie?” Luna quickly nodded. Ginny looked at her and smiled. “Because… it’s too damn adorable. Every time I see you wearing it, it takes all of my willpower not to take you right then and there.”

Luna sat up on her knees, started to grin like an idiot, and kissed Ginny on the nose. She raised the hoodie a bit, but then pulled it straight back down, with a suspecting look on her face. “Hold up. Are you just saying this so I’ll take off the hoodie?” Ginny laughed out loud, and lowered the covers, revealing her green bra. “No.” She pulled Luna closer, and kissed her. “Leave it on.” She said, as Luna pulled her under the covers and started kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This was my first fanfiction, so feedback is always welcome.  
> You can also suggest prompts in the comments if you feel like it, yay!


End file.
